Demonic Misadventures
by FallenSarcasm
Summary: A collection of one-shot of our favorite characters in The Devil is a Part-Timer and their relationships with each other, crazy antics, and the occasionally deep thoughts. Ranges from family to angst to humor to drama. Requests are accepted.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

Chapter 1: Introductions

 **Hello!My name's FallenSarcasm (in case you did not already know), or Fallen for short. Welcome to my story! Basically, this is a bunch of one-shots of all the characters. I am taking requests, so if you have an idea you want to share or something you want me to write, please let me know. I look forward to meeting you all! Please R &R!**

 _ **Theme: Introductions**_

* * *

The young demon stared at the human-like being before him. He knew, whatever she was, she was not from his world. She was not human. He did not know how he knew, but he just _knew._ However, he could be hallucinating or something, considering that he lost a lot of blood from the wound on his stomach already. His vision was pretty foggy also, with black swirls threatening to take over his eyesight.

The being moved closer to him and placed a hand on his forehead. He remembers a warm sensation before passing out.

When the young demon awoke, he realized that he was on something soft and warm, unlike the cold, unforgiving ground he remembered. The young boy looked around, and to his curiosity, discovered he was in a small bedroom. He tried to sit up, since he wanted to explore, but gasped in pain. Falling back onto the bed as tears built up in his eyes, the poor demonic child felt a feeling of dread. There was no way he could move or flee if he had to.

The wooden door to his room opened and he say the same human-like being he saw before he lost consciousness. He studied her as she walked to his bedside and sat next to him, unsure to why she would help him, considering what she was.

He did not see them before, but large, white-feathered wings were neatly folded behind her back. She also had bright red eyes that seemed to shine in the sunlight coming in through a nearby window and silvery white hair that reached her waist.

This being, this woman, was an angel, the sworn enemy to all demons. His feeling of dread only grew.

"I see you're awake, finally," she spoke, her voice soft and gentle. It actually reminded him of his mother, whose corpse is probably rotting in the war-torn village that he fled so desperately from.

"What do want with me? You're an angel, so why save me, a demon child?" he demands in slight panic, although rather feebly. He did not even want to think about how pathetic he looked staring at her in his bedridden state. Not to mention, there is no telling what the woman would do to him.

"That's the first thing you ask me?" she scoffs, "If I am an angel, and there is no 'if' about that, shouldn't you ask for my name? To make sure I'm not part of the higher ranks like Gabriel or Michael?"

"Who?"

"Anyway, I saved your sorry life, so if anything, you can at least tell me your name."

"Why should I tell you anything? Angels and demons are enemies, so you and I are enemies, too, right? Wouldn't it be wise to not tell you anything?" He shot back.

"You are a strange demon. You were crying when I found you, and because I have never seen a demon cry before, I saved you. Now that I am talking to you, I can see that you have intelligence, but you lack knowledge," she states, in a matter-of-fact manner, You can use words to fight, but words alone will not protect you, child. And what is the harm in telling me your name? It is very trivial information. Afterall, introductions are very important"

He thought about this for a moment. True, he was different from a lot of the other demons in the village. He was not very strong, but he was smart. However, his birthplace was home to simple farmers, so there was not a lot of education to be gained there. Of course, everyone he knew was dead. He did not have anything to lose.

"Satan."

"What?"

"Satan. My name is Satan Jacob."  
-

The woman smiled slightly and took his hand, causing him to pull away at the sudden contact.

"You know, you are supposed to shake hands with people you are meeting for the first time," she told him. He eyed her slightly and slowly, cautiously gave her his hand.

"My name is Layah. Pleased to meet you, Satan."

* * *

Satan gazed up at the purple-haired male in front of him. Amethyst eyes glared down at him. Satan knew what he was doing was risky. After all, he was staring at the possible most dangerous rogue demon in existence.

"Will you play with me?"

"Huh?"

The man's hard stare morphed into a look of surprise and confusion.

"You're Lucifer, right?"

"Yeah…?"

"So you are the most feared rogue demon around, right?"

"What does this have to with playing with you?"

"Well, if you get bored playing with me, you can kill me if you want."

Now _that_ got a really confused look from Lucifer.

"So, will you be my playmate and travel with me and Camio?"

Lucifer stared at the child for a few moments, his expression unreadable. Satan looked at him with big pleading eyes.

"Sure...I guess I'll be your playmate."

"Yay!" Then he grabbed the fallen angel's hand with his clawed fingers, causing Lucifer to flinch back in surprise. However, he then noticed the warmth of the touch and allowed it.

The older male let out a sigh. He did not know what he was thinking but at least he will not be alone anymore. Although, his company will be this little brat. This little brat who wanted to play with him for some reason. This little brat that showed him some kindness.

"What's your name, brat?"

"Oh? I didn't introduce myself?" the child tilted his head, "How silly of me, since introductions are so important!" He looked at the purple-haired man and smiled cheekily.

"My name is Satan," he grinned as he shook Lucifer's hand, "Satan Jacob."

* * *

 **So...How did I do? Good? Bad? Meh? I feel like the dialogue kinda sucks. Is it too random?**

 **I'm planning to update this every Sunday, so stay tuned for more! Please, please, please R &R. And thank you so much for reading! This is actually my first fanfic so I hope it isn't too OOC. Let me know if you have any ideas or anything you want to see done, since I am taking requests. Thank you all! I hope you all have a good day/morning/afternoon/night!**

 **-Fallen**


	2. Chapter 2: Not a Saint

Chapter 2: Not a Saint

 **Hello! I'm back! I said I was gonna try and update this every Sunday and well… It's Sunday and I'm a week late... I'M SO SORRY! This is based off of a headcannon (kinda) I have, and I have no clue how I came up with this. (Not that it's very original. It's just...Lucifer was once an angel and, well, I think he would have some "angelic traits" or "angelic tendencies" of some kind. (Terminology is definitely not my thing. -_-) I mean, he was born in Heaven and all, and if you move to a different country, for example, you do keep some of your ways and mannerisms of your native culture, even if they are less noticeable after a period of time.)**

 **Also, one other thing.**

 **Thank you Blackthorn Ashe for bringing up the missing divider in the last chapter. I didn't realize it was missing. It has been fixed now. (Finally.)**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Headcannon: Lucifer did not really want to fight in the war in Ente Isla and his battle with Emilia made him realize he regrets his choices. Basically a slight amount of Luci angst.**

* * *

He knew he was doomed. He had underestimated her and now he was going to pay the price.

What was he saying? He was thinking like he has already been defeated. In a sense, he has been. His army has been crushed, however, _he_ could still fight.

He knew he could not afford to lose this battle.

He glared at the figure in golden armor, who stood with the Holy sword, Better Half. A mere _human_ could not defeat him. It was simply impossible.

That arrogance was his downfall.

He struck first, too fast for her to react properly. The energy blast he sent her way knocked her backwards, sending her flying.

Speaking of flying…

He took to the skies, soaring into the air with ease. If this _hero_ wanted to fight a Demon General so badly, that is what she would get: a fight.

Lucifer clenched his jaw, glaring down at the armored warrior standing staring up at him

with her companions. She stood, proud and tall, with her back straight and head up. It irritated him.

How dare she stand before him as if she were God. How dare she stand before him as if she got to decide his punishments and crimes. How dare she look down on him like he was some villain, some vile creature.

The Hero flew up, slashing her sword at his head. He soared higher, gathering magical energy into his hand and shot it at her. Lifting her sword, she deflected the blast before launching herself at him again. This time, he stood his ground and created a small barrier around his hands and blocked the sword.

"Emilia the Hero," he cooed, "so we meet at last."

"Your life ends today, Demon General Lucifer!" She shouted, sending multiple thrusts and blows his way.

He was no saint, but he was not evil. Lucifer liked to tell himself that at least. He never wanted to bring harm to the humans; he held no ill-will against them. However, Satan, who was once an innocent demon child, had grown into a powerful being, capable of striking terror with his very presence, and was not someone Lucifer could battle against with hopes of winning. At least, not anymore.

If Lucifer had it his way, he would not be a Demon General. He would be at a library with a good book and some peace of mind, not battling his current opponent. But life dealt him a bad hand yet again.

He blocked her attacks with speed and precision, keeping a level head. He knew he needed to get some distance between them, so he could regain his magic. He could already feel the strain on his body from using so much already.

"Holy flame slice!"

Lucifer reeled back, partly from pain, partly to avoid her next slash. He gave his wings a tremendous flap and flew high into the clouds of smoke rising from the burning village below. He flew higher, into the clouds, where he paused to catch his breath.

He felt shaky and faint. However, he was not sure if it was because of his large magic use in the battle against the human's army, his injuries from Emilia's "Holy flame slice!" or something else.

He gazed down at the burning village below, and his eyes widened in horror. Bodies-they looked so small way in the sky- laid scattered and lifeless across the war-torn landscape. Demons and humans, some still fighting, others dead, were spread out across the area.

 _I…_

Lucifer flew back as a flash of gold soared past him. He glared at her. No. This could not be happening.

Lucifer let a blast of purple light flash as he flew down towards the ground at high speed.

"Face me, you coward!"

The Hero's cry rang in his ears for a moment.

 _...am…_

He flew along the ground, the tall grass almost brushing against his body. He saw a blue streak flying towards him at high speed. He narrowed his lavender eyes, and forced a crazed smile onto his face. He was a Demon General. He could not show weakness.

But he could feel the fight leaving his body.

 _...responsible for…_

He gave a tremendous flap of his large black wings, surging him forward. The crazed smile, a smile that did not quite reach his eyes, began hurting his cheeks. He had to win this. For Satan. For the little demon child that he had come to love. Just like he loved the humans like his own children.

But Satan was no longer a child anymore.

 _...all of this._

He was Demon King.

And Lucifer was his general.

And he _killed_ countless humans, who have done nothing but defend themselves from him.

He brought a large amount of magical energy to his hands and smashed it into the Hero's blade. The result was a shock wave, sending him and Emilia flying upward. The circled each other, sending short, swift attacks at each other as gold and purple light twisted higher and higher.

 _I…_

He raised his hand, prepared to blast her away from him. Then she got close, close enough to where Lucifer could see inside her helmet and see her face. And he hesitated. Emilia slashed her sword up, creating a huge gash in his left wing. He cried out in pain as he fell back down, down, down…

 _...never…_

Why did the Hero look like an angel? Was she not human? She was raised by the Church, right? Why did she look like somebody he knew? Why did she look like Laylah? Then it hit him. She was half-angel. Laylah had to of been her mother.

He was possibly fighting the daughter of a once close friend.

 _...wanted this..._

Emilia shot down, ready to strike him down. The rage in her eyes glowed a brilliant red.

The was no "possibly" about it. She was Laylah's daughter. He knew that look anywhere.

"Wait!" he cried out. Maybe he could reason with her. Maybe he could get her to listen.

But she didn't seem to listen to him.

"You will pay for what you have done!" she screams, "You will pay for all the lives you took! _You will pay for killing my father!_ "

Lucifer's eyes widened.

 _I killed your father…?_

He gathered what little strength he had left and blasts of violet light towards her. She deflected them, but it slowed her down, which was all he needed.

 _I can't kill her. Not if she is Laylah's child._

He flew down unsteadily, and staggered as he landed.

 _But I can't lose this battle either._

He looked around and looked at the burning village. The blood beneath his feet, the corpses, the smoke and ash, suffocated him.

 _I did this…_

He felt tears in his eyes.

 _I did this. This all happened because I was too afraid to stand up to Satan._

He turned around to look at the Hero.

 _I have no strength left. I can't fight anymore…_

He was tired of fighting. That seemed to be all he did these days. Emilia lunged at him, sword aimed at his heart. Lucifer tried to douge, tried to run, tried to fly. He tried to get away from her, but he was too slow. All he could manage to do was feebly push the sword while Emilia ran it straight through his chest.

His vision went white and his scream pierced the air. He felt the sword pull out of his chest while he fell to knees. He barely remembers hitting the ground; he was too mesmerized by the midnight black feathers fluttering down, down, down onto the blood-soaked, unforgiving, and cold dirt and watching his killer in golden armor walk away.

" _It's too late for regrets."_

* * *

 **I think my not updating this last week proves I am horrible at sticking to my own schedules.** **Kinda a sad ending. Poor Lucifer. Anyway, thanks for reading! If you have any one shot requests let me know in the comments or PM me. Please review!**

 **-Fallen**


	3. Chapter 3: Perfectionism

Chapter 3: Perfectionism

 **Hello~**

 **Welp. Since I was a week late on updating and I'm out of school for the week, I decided to write an extra chapter for y'all. Plus it's Thanksgiving so Happy Thanksgiving and here's another chapter.**

 **I may or may not post another chapter this week. (We shall see.) Hopefully I will have something for you on Sunday.**

 **Today's theme: Perfectionism.**

* * *

Alciel gritted his teeth and he slowly cut into the meat. Each slice had to be flawless, for his King was a really, _really_ picky eater. He blamed Lucifer for that. (He actually blamed a lot of things on the fallen angel.) It's his fault for spoiling Satan as a child.

Sighing to himself, he continued to slice the blood covered flesh of the Devil's next meal.

Then his hand slipped, causing him to cut slightly, _ever so slightly,_ to the left instead of straight down.

Alciel groaned in frustration as he flung his arm to the side, throwing the knife across the room, nearly hitting Lucifer in the head.

"Watch it!"

Alciel eyes widened when he realized his mistake.

"My apologies, Lucifer."

Lucifer clicked his tongue in irritation and yanked the knife out of the doorframe. He glanced at his fellow Demon General, before letting out a sigh.

"Honestly, Alciel," he said, gentleness masked by faked annoyance, "you are way too hard on yourself."

"Am not."

"Are too."

Alciel glared at the smaller demon, who simply looked at him with a bored expression.

"You are such a perfectionist."

"Excuse me?"

"You. Are. A. Friggin'. Perfectionist." Lucifer drawled as he walked over and placed the knife on the counter. He let out a sigh and looked at the taller demon and Alciel saw something he thought he would later wish he could see again in Lucifer eyes: Compassion.

"I am not," he snorted, half-heartedly.

"Look, I know you are worried about Satan and the war that is going to begin in a few weeks- I am too," Lucifer said, "and you have been preparing tirelessly and planning your flawless tactics, making sure everything is perfect. However, the stress has been getting to you. You try to be perfect in every aspect you possibly can-even when cooking the King's dinner- but perfection is not possible. There is no such as thing as perfection or perfect order-take it from someone who was born and raised in Heaven."

Alciel stared at Lucifer in confusion.

"Nothing will ever be flawless, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't try," Lucifer continued, "There is always room for improvement. Trust me when I say this, being perfect has its strengths but comes at a price. It wears you out. It wears you down. So if something goes wrong, if something doesn't work right, if things don't go the way you want them, if something bad happens to you, to me, to Satan, or any of the others, just get up, dust yourself off, and keep going. Just because something isn't perfect, doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Alright?"

The fallen angel looked at him sternly,yet kindly, wisdom shining in his eyes. Wisdom that Alciel did not understand, but he nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

The years flew by as the war against the humans raged on. The demon army was falling apart. Malacoda had fallen and Alciel was the only Demon General left.

 _I can not make any errors. Everything has to be perfect._

Only trouble was, nothing went perfectly. The Hero Emilia had broken through his defenses, _his flawless defenses!_

 _How can this be! How can the humans, those scum, overpower us demons!_

To say he was outraged was the understatement of the century. He would find this "Hero" and separate her head from her body once he was done her allies.

He sent a series of green orbs of energy at the white-haired human, knocking him into one of the castle's stone towers. He heard a voice from above and saw a mage surrounded by symbols, muttering a spell. Before he knew it, he was turned to stone. Growing more furious by the second, he broke free of the spell and cast his own, sending blood red and black energy at Emilia's friend.

 _I have to protect King Satan._

Flying down, he saw a large hole in the ceiling of the throne room. He pushed himself to fly faster, urging his body on, almost to his breaking point.

 _Damn these humans. Damn them all to Hell!_

There was no chance of winning this battle. Deep in his heart, Alciel knew this. He knew it the minute he had heard of Lucifer's death, something that struck him to the very core. It was part of the reason he was so furious, he supposed. Because of the humans, he had lost someone he dared call a dear friend. Although part of him wondered why Satan did not search for Lucifer, even though he doubted the fallen angel's demise. Why did _he_ himself search for Lucifer?

Satan's generals were definitely divided. Alciel and Lucifer, who concerned themselves largely with their king's safety, on one side and Adramelech and Malacoda, who mostly concerned themselves over the their king's success, on the other. Then the army split up. The only thing that kept the generals together was their loyalty to the Demon Lord. However, dividing the army severely weakened their forces, allowing the Hero to overpower them. Alciel should of put up more of a fight to keep everyone together.

He enters the room just in time to see one of Satan's horns shatter on the ground.

"Out of my way!" he cries out in fury, casting a spell that blasts everyone away from his king.

 _I will not fail you, my Lord._

"Sorry, I'm late, sire," Alciel stood tall beside the Devil, "I regret to inform you that the humans have overpowered my defenses."

At that moment, the Hero launched herself at the Devil, eyes burning in hatred and anger.

 _Such emotions are unbecoming of a Hero,_ Alciel thought wryly as he swung out his arm and blasted her away.

Satan glowered, knowing he was defeated.

"Alciel," he says coolly, "buy me a few minutes and follow me."

"Yes, Milord."

Alciel sized up his opponents and in a snap judgement, cast a powerful wind spell, pushing the Hero and her comrades back. Satan blasted his way out of the castle and opened the Gate.

"Humans!" he called down below him, "I grant you Ente Isla for now. Enjoy your little victory while it lasts, but know this: I shall return and conquer your world."

The Hero stood, a silhouette in the darkness, glaring at Satan, the desire to kill in her eyes, as he flew into the Gate. Alciel flew out of the hole in the ceiling and followed.

They had lost the war. They had lost everything to the Hero. He swore to himself that he would make her pay dearly for this.

Nothing went as planned. Everything fell apart when that damn Hero came around.

" _Just because something isn't perfect doesn't mean it's the end of the world."_

Yes, they had escaped with their lives. It was not over just yet.

" _So if something goes wrong, if something doesn't work right, if things don't go the way you want them, if something bad happens to you, to me, to Satan, or any of the others, just get up, dust yourself off, and keep going."_

* * *

 **Welp. I did my best with writing Alciel. I think he is a little OOC. (And maybe Lucifer too.) Sorry bout that. I also feel like Lucifer predicted that the war was not going to end well for them in this, haha. But you have to admit, Alciel is bit of a perfectionist. Actually, he is a serious perfectionist, especially when it comes to Satan.**

 **I also want to say some stuff about Lucifer's advice.**

 **When he says "Trust me when I say this, being perfect has its strengths but comes at a price. It wears you out. It wears you down." is actually supposed to be a reference to when he was an angel in Heaven. (Lucifer, before he fell, was said to be the most beautiful, most powerful, wisest, and strongest of the angels in Heaven. Basically, perfection personified.) When he says it wears you down, he means that it is exhausting and tiring, whether it be because of high expectations placed on you or constantly hating yourself (which I am sure Lucifer did when he was in Heaven), or pushing yourself too hard. (This is actually coming from my own personal experience.)**

 **I don't know why I am explaining this. For fun, I guess? Meh. Make it as you will. I mean, it is kinda open ended. Everyone has different views and ideas. Anyway, deep question time!**

 **I want to know. What do you think of Lucifer's advice to Alciel?**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **-Fallen**


	4. Chapter 4: Corruption

Chapter 4: Corruption

 **Hello~**

 **This week has been CRAZY. So much homework. Ugh….**

 **Sorry for not updating last week! *hides from flying tomatoes***

 **Anyway, my personal life aside, let's get on to this week's chapter and upcoming events. I have plans for an upcoming chapter (in a couple of weeks), something a little more lighthearted than what I normally write. Because everything I have written so far is very angsty/emotional or has some moral thing behind it it seems. Plus it's the holiday season and there needs to be some cheeriness. Welp. I am not done with angst, and anything concerning Ente Isla in my writing is probably going to be a little darker. Fair warning from here on out.**

 **Personally, I believe Ente Isla is not a very good place to live and is the cause of a lot of grief and pain in the characters of the Devil is a Part-Timer. I think it is, in a way, representative of the darkness of each character's past or something like that. (Emilia's father being killed and her being taken away by the Church, Maou being a Dark Lord and slaughtering people, the corruption of the Church, etc.) What are your thoughts on this?**

 **This is probably going to be one of the darker chapters in here. Also, it is also kinda a continuation of Not a Saint (Chapter 2).**

 _ **WARNING: There is violence (torture and abuse) as well as some swearing. You have been warned.**_

 **Theme: Corruption.**

* * *

 _Pain._

 _Fear._

That was all he felt. That was all he could register, but it told him something important: he was _alive._

His body ached, his chest felt like it was on fire, and he had a taste like iron in his mouth. Why was he hurting so much? Why was he afraid?

Because something felt wrong. Very, very _wrong._

He knew he was not safe here. If the agonizing screams coming down the hall from who-knows-where did not say that, nothing did. Not to mention, his face was covered with a burlap sack, blocking his vision and the shackles on his wrists, which were held painfully high above his head, and ankles were so tight that they dug deep into his flesh with slightest movement. To top it off, his wings were also bounded tightly to his body, restricting their movement completely..

"I see you're awake, General," a voice droned off to the side, causing him to shiver. His tired mind jerked awake as he remembered where he was. He knew that voice, knew it all to well. He gritted his teeth and yanked at the chains in a vain attempt to free himself.

"Still got a lot of fight left, I see."

"Go burn in hell, Olba!" the outraged cry made his throat burn and brought tears to his eyes.

"My, my," Olba cooed, seeming to enjoy the distress of his prisoner, "I admit I am impressed. You certainly are strong-willed, Lucifer."

Lucifer cringed when he felt the sack yanked off his head before glaring defiantly at the priest. He would not show weakness.

The bald man leaned over the fallen angel, holding his chin in his calloused fingers.

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Why would I tell a piece of shit like you anything?"

"I saved your life."

"And you're trying to end another for the sake of becoming a saint."

Is there some irony in all of this? That _Lucifer,_ fallen angel-turned-Demon General, who killed _thousands,_ is pointing out that _Olba_ , an archbishop and ally of _Emilia the Hero_ , is corrupt? That Olba plans to end a life (even if it is one of a demon) to gain power within the Church? Isn't Olba human? Isn't he supposed to be good? Isn't Lucifer supposed to be evil?

"How ungrateful you are," a low growl left the bald man's throat. Lucifer simply responded by spitting in his face.

"You wretched filth!" the priest roared and slammed his foot into the purple-haired demon's stomach, winding him. Lucifer would have doubled over if it were not for the chains holding him up.

His groaning turned into a yelp when Olba suddenly grabbed a fistful of violet hair and forced the fallen angel to look at him.

"Why do you suppose your army did not obey you?" the bald man drawled slowly, "They didn't respect you, that's why. They knew you were an angel at one point, that you weren't really one of them…"

* * *

 _His vision was fading fast, his breathing shallow, uneven, and labored. He needed serious medical attention. He was dying._

 _He made a huge mistake when he fought the Hero. He hesitated. He hesitated because he remembered the angel who told him she was going to change Heaven forever._

 _And now he was afraid. He thought he knew fear. Heaven was never the kind place humans dreamt it was, and Satan was a force to be reckoned with. But the fear of death, the thought that no one is there to help him, no one to save him, that he was alone in facing the approaching darkness, was too much. He didn't even register the tears falling down his face._

 _So when he saw a shadow loom over him, he thought he was saved. All he could utter was one faint word. Perhaps he had come to help him. Perhaps he was not alone after all._

" _S-Sa...tan…"_

* * *

Lucifer said nothing as he stared at the man with a gaze that did not hold anger. It held a something much more solemn. It held knowledge where the words being said were leading to.

"...What the hell made you think they would respect you? That they would accept you? You aren't a demon. You are an angel, like it or not. And because you are fallen, you don't belong among angels. You definitely don't belong with humanity, seeing you are the farthest thing from human…."

"Shut up…" the fallen angel whispered. He knew what was coming next. He knew what was about to be said was true.

But he did not need to hear it. Especially from an enemy.

"You don't belong with anyone."

"Shut up!"

This time, Lucifer's words left him with a shrill cry, making his already burning throat ache even more. He squeezed his eyes tight, trying to desperately stop the memories from coming. He didn't want to remember.

Olba smiled to himself.

He finally hit Lucifer in the right spot.

And now the fallen angel's defenses were starting to break down.

* * *

 _It was not Satan who saved him. It was something far more sinister that kept him alive._

 _The Church._

 _Lucifer thought he knew corruption. Heaven was not the happy place humans liked to believe. Demons were said to be the embodiments of evil._

 _But the Church gave Paradise a damn good run for its money and committed crimes that would make the Devil horrified._

 _Lucifer laid on a wooden table, shirtless and chained, the open wound on his. . Groaning he lifted his head and tried to look around, his eyes landing on a hooded figure in the corner of the room._

 _He felt his heart sink._

 _Satan wasn't here to save him._

* * *

"And to think you had faith that the Demon King would save you," Olba laughed, "he cares about no one but himself."

"That's a lie!"

"Is it? Especially when he didn't even search for you? Or that he left this world though the Gate, leaving you behind, just to save his own hide?"

"W-what?" Lucifer's eyes widened. Satan would never leave him. Right?

Right?

"You are alone. No one can save you. No one will help you..."

"No…"

And just like that, the fallen angel's hope shattered. He stared at the ground, trying to process what was said to him. Then, he gritted his teeth.

He had no one.

* * *

" _Let me go!" Lucifer demanded, fury rising in his throat._

" _Why would I do that?" the hooded figure replied, removing the cloth from his head._

 _Lucifer growled and struggled against his restraints, but it was useless. He had used too much of his magic and, in his injured state, he would not be able to get far._

 _Olba began walking closer to him, a smug expression across his old-man face, until he was right beside Lucifer._

" _Get the fuck away from me."_

" _Watch your tongue," Olba growls, jabbing two fingers into the purple-haired captive's chest wound, causing him to cry out in pain._

 _Olba leaned down, his face inches from the fallen angel's._

" _Tell me everything you know about Heaven, the Demon realm, and God."_

" _Go to hell if you want to know about demons so bad, 'cause you ain't gonna go to Heaven when I kill you."_

 _That was the first day of the several hellacious weeks Lucifer would spend in that Church, each day spent in pain from daily interrogations and beatings._

* * *

Olba smiled. He had Lucifer right where he wanted him. Hopeless, alone, and afraid. He was broken.

"Except for me."

Lucifer looked up, eyes ablaze, yet lifeless. He looked defeated, but angry.

"I can get you a one way ticket back to Heaven," Olba smirks and Lucifer's eyes narrow.

"At what price?" The fallen angel knew the archbishop wanted something in return. As much as Lucifer hated the rules and lifestyle of Heaven, it was his birthplace and, deep down, his home. As much as he did not want to admit it, part of him wanted to go home, but he also knew if he did go back, he would hate it there and hate himself even more.

"You have to help me kill the Demon King and the Hero Emilia," Olba answered simply, "Do as I say, no questions asked, and I will reinstate you as an angel."

He had to kill Satan? Lucifer did not like that.

 _But he left you to die. And he did say that if you were ever unhappy while under his leadership, you could kill him. He deserves it._

"I accept."

 _I have no where else to go. This is my only option if I want to get out of here._

As much as Lucifer justified it to himself, he could not deny the sinking feeling in his heart. He always was horrible at lying to himself.

* * *

Earth was a strange place.

The people were kinder here than in Ente Isla. It had technology, something Lucifer came to like. He liked computers, and would often go to internet cafes. He actually liked it better here, but there was only one thing….

"Why did you hesitate?!"

 _That._

"The woman had a child, ya jackass!" Lucifer shot back, "I may be a demon but seriously? They were defenseless!"

 _Smack._

The fallen angel fell to the floor, placing a hand on his stinging cheek. He yelped in surprise and pain when Olba grabbed him by his hair.

"LET ME…!"

"Don't you want to return to Heaven?" the old man snapped.

Lucifer fell silent and looked at the floor.

"ANSWER ME!"

Lucifer flinched but whispered, "...Yes…"

Olba threw him back to the ground.

"Then know your place and do as I say."

Lucifer growled to himself. He should not have to put up with this shit, right? Whatever. He would make Olba pay when he got back to Heaven.

Picking himself off the floor, the fallen angel left the "high school" Olba and he were staying at. He needed some fresh air.

He hated it. He wanted nothing more than to run and leave Olba behind him. But where would he go? Who would help him? Not Satan. He left him to die.

Lucifer froze when he heard voices, a young man and a woman.

 _Who the hell are they?_

He crept closer, seeing a man with dark hair and orange-y red eyes and a woman with bright green eyes and magenta hair.

"Emilia the Hero?!" the shrill cry left the man's throat.

 _If that's Emilia, then…._

The dark haired man must be Satan.

Lucifer froze. He tried to process what was happening. He was barely registering that the two were talking. The only sentence he clearly heard was from Satan.

"If you believe the ends justify the means, then how are you any different from demons?"

 _I have to get out of here…._

Lucifer fled the scene. They could not know he is here. Olba would kill him. However, Satan's words repeated themselves in his head.

Had Satan changed? No, that can't be. People don't change. Demons don't change.

Satan will _never_ change.

* * *

Lucifer found them again, in the same place as the first night. He could finish them now. He had the magic, which he gathered through means he rather not elaborate. He could end this, so he could return to Heaven and leave Olba behind.

Purple orbs floated around him as he aimed one at Satan, who sat on his bike. Then he fired.

And missed.

It startled Satan, and Lucifer had to suppress a laugh. He was being melodramatic, yelling at his bike as if it had died. He wondered how Emilia did not find this amusing. She actually seemed rather annoyed.

Lucifer fired another and another, missing every time. He growled.

 _Why am I missing them? Dammit!_

They took off running and Lucifer raced behind them, firing his magic bullets. Suddenly his vision blurred and he fell to his knees, scraping them.

 _Why couldn't I hit them?_

* * *

Lucifer could practically taste the negative emotions coming off of Chiho Sasaki. He hated attacking her, as she had no means of defending herself. He hated attacking defenseless opponents.

 _But maybe Satan will finally understand what it means to be defenseless._

"You are such easy prey…" Lucifer murmured to the crying girl, startling her, "Your heart falls so easily to despair…"

But didn't his heart too?

"Chiho Sasaki."

It did not take long for Satan to show up to the rescue. Lucifer would not have expected any less. He watched as Satan climbed up the wreckage as he landed on his feet. Emilia and Alciel were standing beside the Devil.

"It can't be…" Emilia gazed at him, almost in a trance, "I killed you."

"Yes, I took your sword to the chest," Lucifer replied coolly, his Demon General facade taking over, "I should be dead, shouldn't I? But, yet, I am still here."

He looked her dead in the eye, the fear and shock in them so obvious that Lucifer wondered how she even was the Hero.

"Now why is that?"

"I knew it was you," a cocky voice spoke from beside Emilia. Lucifer fixed his attention to Satan.

"Why doesn't your friend join us? Isn't that right, Olba?"

Emilia looked at Satan, confused, while Olba stepped beside the fallen angel.

"Olba...?" Lucifer could sense her feelings of betrayal and sympathized with the girl. It was the same emotion he felt towards Satan now. However, perhaps, if she survived this somehow, it would do her good to the the priest's as well as the Church's, true colors.

The colors of corruption.

* * *

 **Wow, this is a long chapter. I hope this makes up for me not updating. And don't worry. There is going to be a Part 2 to this, I won't leave you hanging! ;)**

 **Again, I am sorry for the long wait and not updating on time! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, a special thanks to all my reviewers! You guys make me so happy!**

 **Thank you for reading!**

- **Fallen**


End file.
